Farewell
by RobbSnow
Summary: Jon and Robb's final private moments together before leaving for the wall


They lay side by side together, their bodies intermingled and their hot breath on each other's face. They lay on their side, their legs hitched over the other's bodies as they link hands and kiss passionately like it is their last night together in the world, which it might be.

Robb Stark, the eldest by less than one year, teasingly bites Jon Snow's lip and a gracious moan escapes his lips. Jon nor Robb can be too loud; their father's ward Theon Greyjoy sleeps next door and it would be a crime to wake him. So they always have to be quiet, and more often than not, that is a near impossible task.

Robb breaks off the kiss and leans over Jon. Jon smiles and nestles further into his pillow while Robb drops his forehead onto his half-brothers. Half-brother, they keep reminding themselves, it is fine because they are half-brothers. "The Targaryen's used to wed brother and sister for generations," Robb would constantly remind Jon late at night if he ever had his doubts. Jon often did doubt. He didn't doubt his love for Robb, he was just frightened their love would come to nothing.

Jon raises his hand to the elder boy's head and gently runs his fingers through his dark hair. Robb often tells him that his hair isn't as fun to play with as Jon's, but the bastard son of Ned Stark loves Robb's hair and almost everything about him. So he smiles but averts his gaze.

"Is there still time for one more round?" Robb suggests seductively in Jon's ear.

Jon sits up and looks past his lover to the window outside. Light is just coming up, he sees, and the servant will enter in a few hours to change the kindle in Robb's bedroom and his squire will arrive shortly to dress him. They have little time together, but this night had to be special; it had to be precious; it might be the last night they have together.

"I don't know," Jon admits quietly. "The sun has barely rose but you know what your mother is like; she'll want me gone as soon as possible."

Robb smiles gently, and strokes Jon's hair. "You don't have to leave, you know. You can stay at Winterfell with me. There is still time to change your mind."

Jon shakes his head. "No there's not; I've given Uncle my word."

"Well you can take it back."

"I can't."

"You can. You don't really want to go to the wall, do you?"

Jon nods. "Yes."

And then Robb laughs, not at all concerned with waking Theon. "You'll have to obtain from sex, and from past experience with you, I know how much you love it. And you'll be cold on the wall."

"I'm cold at Winterfell."

"But you have me to keep you warm," Robb reminds lustrously, running his slender hand up Jon's muscular bicep. He kisses his neck and wraps his arm around his half-brother's torso. "Please stay. I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you too much."

Robb and Jon kiss for several seconds. Robb hopes it will be for longer, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours and maybe even for eternity, but Jon curtly pushes him away. "I'll miss you too. I'll miss father and I'll miss Bran and Rickon, Arya and even Theon and Sansa, but it is my duty now."

Usually, Jon is easy to persuade, but now his efforts seem futile. Robb turns his back on his brother and pulls on a robe to cover himself up with: torture for Jon, and the younger boy sighs. "Must you cast me out?" Jon asks, and turns to his brother. "One more look?"

"You have to leave." Robb says gravely. "It's later than we thought."

"Robb-"

"-You said so yourself Jon; it's your duty to leave. You must leave."

"There's still time."

"Yes," Robb admits, and then walks back around the bed, towering over his naked and half-brother. He leans down and kisses him on the lips. "There is time later. You must say your other farewells first: to Bran and Rickon then to Arya. You must feel very dutiful to the wall if you're willing to leave Arya behind. You care for her more than I do."  
Jon rises, and he walks to the chair by the window where his clothes are neatly folded up. "I do," Jon admits, struggling into his trousers. "I'll miss you all. Even Sansa who hates me almost as most as her mother-"

"Sansa does not hate you," Robb cuts in curtly, but does not question his mother's opinion. "You confuse her."

Jon doubts that. "Because I'm very complicated, aren't I?"

"Yes," Robb smiles fondly. "You are."

Once Jon is dressed, he crosses over to the room where his brother lies in bed. They will see each other again that day, Jon knew, so they would not yet need to say good bye. Jon leans over and kisses Robb, but Robb takes his hand.

"One day we'll see each other again," Robb vows. "When you come home on leave I promise to throw you the biggest banquet Winterfell has ever seen because I love you, Jon Snow. And I can't bare to be parted from you any longer than needs to be. I respect you feel like it is your duty to go the Wall, but it's not."

"What is there in Winterfell for me?" Jon grumbles.

Robb caresses the side of Jon's poorly shaven face and looks into his deep brown eyes and says: "Me."

"You," Jon repeats with a smile.

"Me," Robb confirms.

Chuckling, Jon kisses Robb and heads for the door. With one hand on the door, Jon glances back and sees Robb drifting off to sleep, his back turned to him. Jon lets out a sigh and steps into the cold corridors of Winterfell Castle.


End file.
